


Early Morning

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile ago. *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago. *shrugs*

Bilbo woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up in bed and looked over at the alarm clock which read 4:38 am. Thank god I don't have any classes tomorrow he thought. He heard the sound of the door being knocked on again, this time slightly louder. “Alright, alright, I'm coming” he mumbled sleepily. He unlocked and swung open the door. There stood a guy who Bilbo vaguely remembered seeing around the building before. He's in my science class I think, Bilbo thought to himself before remembering he was still standing there staring at the other man.

“Can I help you?” he asked confusedly.

“I'm really sorry to bother you this late, or early rather. My roommate just got back with some girl, and there's no way I'm getting back to sleep with all the noise they're making. I don't know why they couldn't go back to her place, something about her roommates having friends in from out of town? I was honestly to tired to care enough to listen. Sorry, I'm rambling” he said upon seeing Bilbo's tired yet amused look. “My point being, is there any way I can crash here for the night? I have class in a couple of hours, and if I don't get some sleep, no amount of coffee is going to keep me awake.”

Bilbo nodded and gestured for him to come inside, before shutting the door after him. “You can sleep in my roommates bed since he's out of town for the week. Fair warning though, if you snore I will smother you in your sleep.”

The man grinned. “My name's Bofur by the way.”

“Bilbo” Bilbo responded, before laying down and immediately falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Drew Monson: Leave me a comment because I am very lonely.


End file.
